


NICOLE WALLACE-POWER BOTTOM

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Series: NYC LOVE JONES [1]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: EXPLICIT SEX (REALLY EXPLICIT-look for the warnings in each Chapter), F/F, Holiday 2019 drabbles, Hook-Up, Interracial Relationship, New York based shows/fandoms, Power Bottom Nicole, Submissive Nicole Wallace, The sex includes ORAL ANAL SEMI-ROUGH THOUGH CONSENSUAL, established or beginning relationships, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: drabbles (100-250 words, very possibly more, depending on our inspiration), NYCbased fandoms such as FBI, LAW AND ORDER CRIMINAL INTENT, AND CRIMINAL MINDSto name just a few. Other fandoms may be added later (we accept requests)
Relationships: Nicole Wallace/Original Character(s), OC Li-Wen Chi
Series: NYC LOVE JONES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577170
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	NICOLE WALLACE-POWER BOTTOM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

"GET IN THERE...DEEPER!", demands Nicole Wallace. She's on her hands and knees, on the bed of an elegant Manhattan hotel  
room, watching herself be buggered senseless by a much younger Asian female escort ($1,200/hr) via a full length, wall-attached mirror.  
..  
"Dig IN THERE!!", she orders fiercely, in her posh Australian accent (she can't get this galah to give her the proper arse-reaming she needs  
and DESERVES, for the life of her, and Nicole/Elizabeth Hitchens is getting really angry about it)..."STOP, STOP STOP!"

The surprised young woman's pumping hips stutter to a stop, and the sumptuous blonde shifts about, just enough to stare daggers at her.  
"You have a final chance to pack y'self some fudge as I've PAID you to do, or get the fuck OUT, you bloody useless GOOSE...NOW-root me  
like a TRUCKIE!"

Her pep talk (?) has it's desired effect, as once the sex worker, Li-Wen Chi, starts anew, she delivers bone-rattling thrusts that gore the sexy MILF  
like a bull with a female steer...Nicole/Elizabeth prefers the larger dildos (10-12", and thick) to ensure a complete and thorough rectal reaming,  
which she is getting now.

'THERE, you BITCH Do like that, huh?! 'ROOT' you like that, you pretentious cow?" A series of measured slaps to the curvy older blonde's  
shapely rump, eliciting surprised grunts and shouts of "That's IT, GAPE ME!" from Nicole/Elizabeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Buggering/to bugger-anal sex
> 
> galah-fool
> 
> drongo-stupid, inept
> 
> goose-inept, can't get the job done
> 
> root-penetrate sexually
> 
> bogan-young and immature
> 
> truckie-truck driver


End file.
